Hypnosis
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Hypnotise-les, JaeJoong, me souffla-t-elle. Ils n'auront jamais rien entendu de tel. {TVXQ JYJ THSK DBSG DBSK}
1. Prologue

_J'ai longtemps hésité à la mettre sur le site. Je poste donc Hypnosis sur un coup de tête... du coup j'ai aucun blabla d'introduction en tête à vous servir XD A part bien sûr, __**bonne lecture**__ !_

**.+.**

**HYPNOSIS**

**.+.**

_« La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera. »_

_Emile Zola_

**.+.**

**{ PROLOGUE }**

**.+.**

J'avais toujours eu le trac, auparavant – cette sourde angoisse acide et brûlante qui me rongeait les viscères – juste avant de poser le pied sur la première marche conduisant à la scène. Cependant que j'effleurais cette marche, ni peur ni aucun doute ne subsistait en moi. Les dés étaient lancés, irréversiblement. _Alea Jacta Est_ aurait solennellement déclaré Harmonie, avec son subtil sourire railleur. J'oubliais tout, et ne me concentrais plus que sur une seule chose. Ce but qui animait ma vie, me motivait sans faillir, et dictait pratiquement chacun de mes pas. Transmettre aux autres, à mon entourage, au monde, ce que j'ai toujours été incapable de formuler par de simples mots que d'autres lancent à la cantonade. C'était ainsi. Je n'étais pas doué pour exprimer mes véritables sentiments.

On ne se trompait pas seulement sur mes intentions, mais aussi sur ma nature même. Afin d'éviter les méprises, il fallait constamment des preuves. J'y étais habitué. Pour les autres, j'étais ambigu par bien des aspects. Je n'y pouvais grand-chose, malheureusement. Seule ma voix était authentique, immuable… universelle, si l'on ne craignait pas les grands mots.

Durant des années, je me moquais bien de ce que l'on pouvait dire de ma voix. A l'époque, je n'avais trouvé en elle qu'une bouée de sauvetage inattendue. Après des mois de travail et de souffrance, le résultat dépassait mes espoirs les plus osés. Malgré le succès évident de cet entraînement, je restais délibérément sourd et aveugle à l'émerveillement que ma voix pouvait inspirer. En mon fort intérieur, je ne trouvais rien de merveilleux à ne posséder que ma voix et n'être plus rien si je m'en retrouvais dépossédé.

Puis ma voix changeât du tout au tout. On m'ouvrit les yeux sur ce que je détenais et que j'avais perdu… remplacé par quelque chose de plus fort et plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait été donné de voir et d'entendre à l'humanité. Pauvre humanité. Je pus mesurer les dommages que cette puissance nouvelle pouvait infliger… et je pris peur. Un bien faible mot, car j'étais terrorisé par cette force, cette influence qui était désormais mienne.

Par la suite, ce n'était plus le trac qui me tenaillait l'estomac et les intestins, les quelques secondes qui précédaient mon entrée, ces rares soirées où j'osais accepter de participer… mais une peur irraisonnée qui retournait tout mon être. Elle occultait alors de mon esprit tout ce qui m'entourait… les techniciens, la salle bourdonnante de cris et d'autres sons moins identifiables, mon entourage immédiat, et mon propre corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une forme diffuse, enroulée autour d'un point dans lequel se concentrait une force inimaginable qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer et instaurer son règne absolu.

A présent, cette terreur avait cédé sa place à une résignation craintive. Plus rien ne serait comme avant – il était naïf et totalement stupide de croire le contraire – mais le pire était désormais derrière moi. Car il me fallut tout réapprendre… cohabiter, accepter, vivre avec cette voix mutée contre ma volonté et qui échappait à tout contrôle. Le résultat n'était pas décevant, au contraire, selon les dires de ma _bonne étoile_. Mais la peur, l'authentique terreur que je m'inspirais, subsistait, tapie au plus profond.

L'habitude serait plus forte, m'avait-on assuré.

J'inspirais profondément. L'idée me parut aussitôt très mauvaise. L'air surchargé d'humidité et de relents de fumées, me souleva le cœur. Je dus pâlir bien plus que je ne l'étais car je perçus un petit rire indulgent aux inévitables intonations moqueuses, tout près des rideaux, à ma droite. Du coin de l'œil, je vis cette _bonne étoile_ inespérée, arranger son oreillette avant de s'approcher de moi.

Malgré l'absence relative d'angoisse, j'en ressentais la plupart des effets… à ceci près que mes sens n'étaient plus inhibés mais étrangement aiguisés. Aux aguets, à l'affût, attentif au moindre détail, au plus infime grain de sable qui se coincerait dans l'engrenage gigantesque et provoquerait sa destruction. Le désastre tant redouté. J'en eus des sueurs froides, et frissonnai.

« Calme-toi mon grand… on dirait que tu t'en vas en territoire ennemi, souffla-t-on. »

Ma _bonne étoile_ qui, pour cette soirée s'était revêtue de traits féminins parfaitement lisses bien que indéniablement mûrs, s'affairait à placer et dissimuler ma propre oreillette. Je voulus lui rétorquer que la situation se rapprochait admirablement bien de sa comparaison, mais je n'en eus jamais l'occasion.

« Tu as tes amis de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Penses-y ! »

Voilà qui était sensé me rassurer…

« Des victimes potentielles supplémentaires, rétorquai-je amèrement. »

Elle eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tu es stupide. Tous ces mois d'entraînement et de progrès n'étaient donc qu'une mascarade ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Bien, alors rejoins-les et montre à tout le monde que tu es de retour, pour de bon. Moi… je t'attends.  
- Tu disparaîtras, rectifiai-je.  
- Je t'attendrai quand même. »

Les doigts fins qu'elle avait ce soir-là serrèrent mon épaule dans un geste rassurant. Il était étrange de ne pouvoir ressentir cette vieille panique dévorante tout en faisant les frais de cette émotivité extrême, alors que j'avais bien plus de raisons de m'inquiéter qu'auparavant. Une partie de moi devait encore être sujette au stress pour réagir de la sorte.

La pression rassurante sur mon épaule disparut, y laissant tout de même un souvenir fantomatique, cependant chaleureux.

D'autres occasions succèderaient à celle-ci, comme beaucoup l'avaient précédée. Je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. Je ne pouvais décemment refuser ce qui était désormais mien. Car ce que j'avais considéré, réaction classique, comme la plus horrible des anomalies, beaucoup la voyaient comme un cadeau des plus inestimables. Un présent que l'on se disputait, qui déchirait des clans entiers, brisait les liens les plus solides… qui poussait les plus désireux, envieux, à tuer, toute raison envolée.

Et ainsi que ma _bonne étoile_ ne cessait de me le répéter, j'avais une chance peu commune de ne pas encore être l'objet de la convoitise des plus dangereux. Singulièrement, je ne parvenais pas à m'effrayer à la perspective que la chasse commencerait sans doute sous peu. Un coin de mon esprit s'enorgueillissait d'être capable de donner le change, aussi inexpérimenté que je l'étais.

« Hypnotise-les, JaeJoong, me souffla-t-elle. Ils n'auront jamais rien entendu de tel. »

La pointe de la chaussure au contact de la première marche, et ma résignation, les quelques doutes que je pouvais encore avoir à cet instant, l'ombre de la crainte cachée dans les profondeurs, de même que le trouble qui me retournait de l'intérieur, s'annihilèrent.

Une profonde mais prudente inspiration – l'air était toujours aussi pollué d'humidité et d'odeurs âcres – et je gravis les quelques marches recouvertes de lino noir et luisant.

_Hypnotise-les._

Rien de plus simple.

**.+.**

_{ à suivre }_


	2. Acte I1

_Bouh !_

_Hypnosis va se découper en actes, chacun posté en plus ou moins 4 parties._

_Si vous n'avez pas encore compris, on évolue dans le fantastique/surnaturel… il est encore temps de faire demi tour XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

**.+.**

**HYPNOSIS**

**.+.**

**{ ****ACTE 1 }****  
**

**.+.**

**#~1~#**

Il régnait dans les couloirs de la bâtisse en bois, le silence le plus ténu qui put exister sur Terre. Le moindre de ses pas déchirait l'air, et se répercutait dans tout l'étage. Précédé et suivi de l'écho sacrilège, le jeune homme arpentait le vieil immeuble sans se soucier du bruit monstrueux dont il était l'origine.

Les décorations taillées, gravées à même les murs, boiseries aux reflets miel, chatoyaient, incrustées dans la demeure. Toutes n'étaient qu'arabesques incompréhensibles qui s'entrelaçaient indéfiniment, sans origine ni conclusion. Il traversa le couloir sans daigner leur accorder le moindre regard. Il connaissait ces torsades illogiques à la boucle près… trahissant sans nul doute une fréquentation un peu trop assidue des lieux. Il dépassa une volée de portes toutes gravées de motifs différents d'un panneau à l'autre. Le visiteur se posta face à ce qui semblait être une forêt d'arbres surmontés de cheminées étroites. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris le motif malgré toutes ces années passées à l'observer.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer d'une quelconque façon, il poussa la porte simplement rabattue. Elle n'était jamais verrouillée. Un hululement sinistre qui se voulait enthousiaste l'accueillit avant même de franchir le pas de la porte. L'étrange oiseau bleu nuit survola l'entrée en plusieurs cercles relâchés puis s'éloigna du visiteur. Ce dernier le vit se poser sur son perchoir habituel prêt de la fenêtre, et lisser ses plumes face aux vitres blanchies par le temps. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les appartements. Il n'y en avait pas de semblable dans tout le bâtiment. Un brouhaha sourd et assourdissant emplissait l'air semblant lui-même doué d'une vie propre. Le métal avait remplacé le bois. Des tapis aux couleurs capiteuses dissimulaient un sol en cuivre poli. Un bric à brac mécanique et bruyant inondait les étagères en fer forgé qui recouvraient la grande majorité des murs. Le reste supportait une bibliothèque surchargée d'énormes volumes, de boites et de cartes. Des fumées d'encens envahissaient la pièce principale, traçant leur chemin sinueux depuis une chambre reculée de l'appartement.

« Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt dans la semaine… fit une voix trainante, féminine mais suavement grave. »

Le jeune homme rejoignit la chambre où les fumées d'encens semblaient avoir remplacé l'air. La maitresse des lieux occupait un fauteuil où se mélangeait métal rouge et velours ocre. Avachie sur un des bras du fauteuil, les jambes étendues et légèrement croisées sur l'autre, la femme ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de la position peu élégante avec laquelle elle accueillait son visiteur. Son étrange coiffe faite d'engrenages et de tubes, soufflait sans cesse ses effluves d'encens qui manquaient d'étouffer le jeune homme.

« Les choses se précipitent… et je n'apprécie pas la tournure que cela prend. »

La femme quitta sa position et s'assit plus dignement, arrangeant les pans de son kimono flamboyant. Le phœnix peint sur le satin, s'ébroua avec noblesse, réveillé de sa sieste par les mouvements de sa propriétaire. Il lissa ses plumes, poussa un cri silencieux de protestation, et retourna à sa sieste. En d'autres situations, le jeune homme aurait souri. Un peu. Un sourire assez tordu cependant.

« Mais ça, tu dois le savoir Lady, lui reprocha-t-il.  
- Peut être bien, minauda-t-elle. Rafraichis moi la mémoire, mon amour… »

Il grimaça à la façon cavalière dont elle s'adressait toujours à lui.

« Deux chasseurs, en trois jours, à découvert, grinça-t-il. Dans **notre** Niveau. »

Lady fronça les sourcils.

« Ils étaient donc à ta poursuite, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont têtus…  
- Et complètement inconscients ! Ils n'hésitent plus à se montrer et attaquer en public… ils ont failli **la** tuer !  
- Et bien quitte la ! Elle sera enfin en sécurité. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui trouves ! »

Le jeune homme fut sur elle en une enjambée, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, ses pupilles noires luisant de rage à quelques centimètres des siennes. Lady l'avait rarement vu dans une telle colère, lui qui d'ordinaire semblait si calme et froid.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire à ta petite comédie, siffla-t-il. »

Lady roula des yeux, et repoussa nonchalamment le jeune homme.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle à contre cœur. Un nouveau don va être octroyé. »

La femme le vit se tendre aussitôt.

« Dans la même zone que la tienne, compléta-t-elle. Ils veulent juste en finir avec toi avant que la nouvelle chasse ne soit ouverte. Courir deux lièvres à la fois ne leur a jamais réussi. D'autant plus que les chasseurs te recherchent toujours. Les Corbeaux n'aiment pas vraiment te savoir aussi libre, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent ta mort. Je pense que ces chasseurs-là prennent des initiatives qui ne vont pas dans le même sens que celui des Juges. »

Le jeune homme éventa les dernières paroles de Lady d'un revers de la main. Les accords entre chasseurs et Corbeaux ne l'intéressaient guère.

« Le réceptacle est-il défini ?  
- Son tuteur est désigné depuis des semaines, mon amour~ il ne reste plus que son _Nom_.  
- Un prédisposé ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Lady acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

« Quel don ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Vous vous complèterez parfaitement, éluda-t-elle avec un sourire railleur. »

Il se renfrogna. Lady jouait encore la comédie. Elle savait toujours tout, avant tout le monde, mais laissait filtrer ses informations au compte-goutte pour son plus grand énervement. Tout ne semblait qu'être jeu et devinette pour la femme.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon trésor, pour moi il n'y aura qu'un _Maître_ dans cette Nation. »

Excédé par cette mise en scène, le jeune homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait obtenu les informations qu'il voulait…

« Attends toi à ce que d'autres ne viennent t'embêter, le prévint-elle. Et si tu tiens un tant soit peu à sa vie, éloigne la de toi. »

Il s'arrêta au cadre de la porte et s'y appuya.

« Il ne le supporterait pas. »

Lady eut un ricanement moqueur.

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ses sentiments ? C'est toi le Maître, pas lui.  
- Et c'est **moi** qui décide, trancha-t-il. »

Il traversa l'appartement avec humeur, prenant soit de faire claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

**.+.**

« YooChun ! Bouge tes fesses de là, ou tu prendras l'autre vol avec toutes les fangirls potentielles qui s'y trouveront ! tonna la manager »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Miss Red était rarement aussi vulgaire, sauf en cas de grande colère. La situation devait être critique. Depuis sa chambre, j'entendis YooChun gémir de désespoir. La manager soupira, exaspérée.

« Heureusement que toi et Harmonie, vous sauvez les meubles… »

J'eus un sourire quelque peu… faux-jeton. Je ne devais mon exploit qu'à ma traitrise et une bonne synchronisation. Kim JaeJoong. _Lead vocal_ de COLORS, et traître.

« Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, YunHo !  
- Je saaaaiiiiiis~ »

Pour YunHo, par contre, je n'y étais franchement pour rien. Il avait passé une demi-heure à chercher son téléphone pour le retrouver finalement dans la cuisine là où il l'avait abandonné la veille. Comme toujours.

« Dans trois minutes, si vous n'êtes pas devant moi, je vous laisse vraiment en pâture aux fang-  
- J'AI FINI ! hurla YooChun. »

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre dans la pire dégaine qui pouvait exister : ceinture toujours ouverte, t-shirt à l'envers et pas rentré dans le jeans, les cheveux mouillés en bataille, le sac prêt à exploser sous la pression d'une tonne d'affaires fourrées n'importe comment. YooChun pouvait s'estimer heureux que nous soyons en été, et pouvoir se suffire d'une paire de tongs à enfiler d'un geste. Miss Red le considéra d'un regard très critique mais ne fit aucune remarque. YooChun profita des quelques minutes restantes à YunHo pour se rendre un minimum présentable. Le rangement du sac attendrait le trajet dans le van.

« YunHo… ? menaça la manager.  
- J'arrive tout de suite !  
- Ca fait juste dix minutes que tu le dis…  
- Tu peux parler JaeJoong ! C'est pas moi qui ai retardé le réveil de YooChun pour avoir la salle de bain avant lui ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il savait. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?! Je sentis plus que je ne le vis, le regard noir et menaçant de notre pianiste vissé sur ma nuque. Je me crus aussitôt obligé de minimiser le problème.

« Je l'ai retardé juste de deux minutes, tentai-je lamentablement avec le plus beau sourire d'excuse de mon répertoire.  
- Deux minutes suffisantes pour me griller la place dans la salle de bain, gronda-t-il.  
- J'y peux rien si tu sais pas gérer ton temps…  
- Si on n'avait pas besoin de ta voix, j'étranglerais bien ton joli cou. »

YunHo arriva sur ces entre-faits, mieux habillé que ne le fut YooChun. La manager consulta sa montre.

« Dix secondes de retard, déclara-t-elle. Tu passeras le contrôle de police en dernier. »

Il en soupira presque de soulagement, heureux de ne pas être obligé de nager dans la mer de fangirls en délire à l'aéroport.

« Allez COLORS, on se bouge et en vitesse. On est presque en retard ! Melbourne vous attend~ »

Le trajet dans le van se fit plus ou moins calmement… entre le chauffeur qui râlait sur les conducteurs mollassons du lundi matin, Miss Red qui passait d'innombrables appels téléphoniques, et YooChun qui rangeait son sac en me maudissant copieusement en bon faux frère que j'étais. Harmonie écoutait tranquillement sa musique, YunHo finissait un niveau dans un jeu sur son téléphone. Et moi… j'effaçai les derniers messages enflammés de numéros inconnus que je recevais régulièrement. La routine. Je devrais sûrement faire comme YunHo qui gardait son téléphone en mode avion et ne le réactiver qu'en cas de besoin. Ca n'éviterait pas d'en recevoir, mais au moins je ne serais pas réveillé à quatre heures du matin par une déclaration d'amour de psychopathe du dimanche accro à _Criminal Minds_. Mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de bidouiller mon téléphone, ne serait-ce que pour couper la sonnerie. Je sais, ça se soigne.

La traversée du dépose-minute et du hall de l'aéroport fut aussi chaotique que prévue. Si avec le temps on se faisait finalement une raison à la cohue, les bousculades, le rétrécissement instantané de notre espace vital… la cacophonie était la seule chose à laquelle on ne pouvait s'habituer. On ne pouvait que s'y adapter. YooChun et YunHo étaient abonnés aux écouteurs intra-auriculaires, un bon vieux hard rock braillard mis à un niveau sonore tout juste supportable. Accroché au bras de YooChun, Harmonie avait opté pour un casque très isolant, de ceux qui recouvraient complètement les oreilles, et un morceau de violon tournant en boucle. Vu la foule, sortir sa canne blanche ne lui rendrait pas service. D'autant plus qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout s'en servir. Elle préférait tenir la main de YooChun, et lui faire confiance… aveuglément. C'était le mot juste.

Je préférais les stop bruit. Ce jour là ils étaient d'un magnifique orange fluo, visibles des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Tant pis. C'était les seuls que j'avais trouvés ce matin. Tant pis aussi pour les remarques, commentaires et débats stériles que cela provoqueraient. Le soir même sur internet, certains me traiteraient de salaud fini. Beaucoup auraient de la peine pour moi et mes tympans sensibles que je protégeais comme je le pouvais. Mais pratiquement personne ne blâmerait la source inépuisable de cette apocalypse sonore. Du moins leurs remarques subtiles et acerbes seraient toujours noyées sous la masse de commentaires idiots. J'allais bien rire cette nuit avant de me coucher.

A peine avions nous franchi le seuil du hall frais, que la cohue prit forme. La sécurité de l'aéroport semblait tout juste être capable de contenir la vague qui avançait de tous les côtés. La foule était bien plus compacte et enfiévrée que d'ordinaire. Le départ pour une série de festivals musicaux semblait avoir déclenché une hystérie générale. A travers mes protections j'entendais malgré tout le brouhaha qui grondait autour de nous. Je sentais mon crâne vrombir sous ce son horrible. J'en avais des nausées. Mais taisez-vous bon sang. Gardez-en pour les concerts !

Un maillon du cordon humain de sécurité lâcha prise une seconde… une brèche. Un type surexcité en profita et parvint à s'y faufiler. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se précipiter sur la manager, deux molosses l'attrapèrent et l'évacuèrent très, très loin de nous. J'en restai coi. Miss Red avait des fans. Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps, mais je n'avais jamais eu de preuves concrètes. Furtivement, elle se tourna vers moi, je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé malgré son expression mortifiée. Je me penchai vers elle.

« Bienvenue dans notre monde ! lançai-je suffisamment fort qu'elle m'entende. »

Miss Red roula des yeux et me poussa devant elle. Mais à peine eus-je fait difficilement quelques pas dans le couloir que nous frayaient les gardes du corps, que je m'arrêtai brusquement.

Quelqu'un me regardait.

Tout le monde nous regardait on ne voyait que nous, forcément… ces regards n'avaient rien de particulièrement intenses. Tout n'était qu'agitation, cris, pleurs, rires… jamais suffisamment calme pour nous fixer longuement avec application. Et pourtant. C'était exactement ce qui se produisait. Je cherchais autour de moi, par-dessus la tête des gens, en vain. Je ne me trompais pourtant pas. Je connaissais cette sensation inexplicable. Par deux fois cela m'était déjà arrivé. Sentir quelque chose m'envelopper complètement et avoir l'impression que quoi que je puisse faire, ce regard pouvait creuser jusque dans mon cœur et y lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mais bien que dérangeante, cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Cela me semblait être un regard protecteur. Couver quelqu'un du regard prenait tout son sens. Je ne souhaitais que d'autant plus trouver qui en était à l'origine. Jusqu'à ce que YunHo m'attrapa par le bras et m'intima d'avancer. Il dit quelques mots.

« J'entends que dalle, YunHo ! »

Je le vis soupirer lourdement tandis qu'il me montrait son propre passeport. D'accord… je sortis le mien et me préparai à passer le contrôle de police tandis que YunHo, dépité mais fidèle à son gage, passa derrière moi, puis derrière la manager. Cet étrange regard invisible me poursuivit jusqu'en salle d'embarquement. Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le trouver, personne ne semblait en être le responsable.

Dans le couloir d'embarquement, au plus profond de moi, je la sentis sourire.

{Bon courage !}

**.+.**

Ecœuré, Hayao jeta la télécommande sur le fauteuil non loin de lui. Trois chaines nationales diffusaient en direct la cérémonie de remise de récompense de musiques de film, qui avait lieu à Melbourne cette année. De nombreux invités célèbres de toues les domaines… de la politique à l'opéra en passant par la banque et la musique moderne. Une foule prestigieuse hétéroclite. La ville avait voulu faire les choses en grand pour l'occasion. L'animation comprenait de nombreuses performances gigantesque des artistes les plus en vogue du moment et quelques légendes vivantes.

Il aurait voulu briser l'écran de ses poings lorsque le visage rayonnant du lead vocal de COLORS apparut devant lui. Un visage qu'il avait appris à détester depuis quelques temps. Quelqu'un s'accouda au dossier de son fauteuil.

« Tu tiens vraiment à te torturer toute la nuit ? s'enquit la voix blasé de son collègue et ami. »

Hayao renifla de dédain.

« C'est nous qui aurions dû être à ce festival, pas eux, cracha-t-il.  
- Plains-toi au CEO~ »

Le japonais fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui eut un ricanement moqueur. Cependant, TaeHo ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur… deux semaines plus tôt, l'agence avait décidé de changer ses plans pour la saison. STRIKE qui devait revenir sur scène retourna en hiatus et COLORS qui devait profiter de quelques semaines supplémentaires de « repos » pour vaquer à leurs obligations individuelles, prit tout simplement sa place. Soi disant COLORS convenait mieux aux tendances du moment que STRIKE.

« Tu parles… »

Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, était de ne pas y avoir été invité. Une place à l'une de ces tables aurait aidé à faire passer la pilule. Niveau influence, STRIKE en avait bien plus que le pâlichon groupe COLORS qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider sur un genre musical bien défini. Mais ça semblait plaire.

TaeHo s'empara de la télécommande et zappa quelques secondes. A part trois films X et une pelletée de documentaires somnifères, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Tout l'audiovisuel avait misé sur la cérémonie. Il éteignit la télévision.

« Au fait, demain, réunion au siège… discussion en tout genre sur le planning du mois à venir, annonça-t-il.  
- Oh génial ! Encore trois heures entendre que JunSu va participer à la bande son de deux drama japonais et ChangMin faire la couverture d'une demi-douzaine de magazines. Rappelle-moi ce qu'ils foutent dans ce groupe ! »

TaeHo s'installa à côté de lui.

« Sais pas. Mais ils sont utiles.  
- On aurait du continuer en trio, sans eux, grogna Hayao.  
- Et les autres finir en solo, oui je sais… »

Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui, avec un étrange regard.

« Et si, au lieu de ressasser toujours les mêmes plaintes, tu passais à l'action ?  
- Quoi ? »

TaeHo sourit.

« YoungIl a une idée qui vaut le coup d'être exploitée. »

ChangMin figea sa main à quelques millimètres de la porte de sa chambre. Il était sur le point d'en sortir, demander à TaeHo et Hayao ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il prenne à l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Le battant entr'ouvert lui laissait l'occasion d'entendre tout ce qui se passait dans le salon. La chambre qu'il partageait avec JunSu était la pièce la plus proche des deux autres membres. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, comprenant qu'il espionnait désormais une discussion qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui ignorer. Ce qu'il entendait le dépassait. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie idiote comme TaeHo les affectionnait tant. Mais le ton qu'il employait était bien trop éloquent, pour laissait planer une quelconque ambiguïté.

Son monde semblait s'écrouler pour de bon…

**.+.**

_Ouaip, j'ai réparti TVXQ en deux groupes :D_  
_Ouaip, un plan machiavélique (pardon, Machiavel) est à l'oeuvre.  
Quelle est cette histoire de Niveau et tout ce qui va avec ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt…_  
_Qui est le gentil jeune homme avec la femme au tout début ? :D à moins que d'ici la fin de l'acte 1 vous ne le deviniez…!_

_A suivre donc !_


End file.
